We're All Black and Blue
by PotatoCityNights
Summary: Quinn desperately tries to care for Rachel as she mourns the loss of Finn, but she can't help her silent plea for help of her own as she hides the terrors of her life unnoticed to everyone; even the brunette is left in the unknown whilst Quinn struggles to keep grasp of the slipping strings holding her world together before it all falls apart...Will become Faberry,rating may change


**Hey! Thanks for taking the time to look at my story! Basically, I had this idea for a while that kind of started as a weird dream one night... In my head this is with the cast as opposed to the characters' but I found it kind of disrespectful considering it is dealing with Cory/Finn's death. Anyway, will end up Faberry, some things may seem confusing now but I promise I'll clear things up in future chapters if you are interested in me continuing? Sorry for any errors- I did my best at proof-reading it (is that the correct term..?) but I have a habit of missing things or inventing words which don't exist... Right.. Rant over I think... So I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: quite obviously, I don't own glee... if I did there would be faberry... I'm sort of obsessed with these two..**

**Spoilers: set during season 5ish- not very relevant to current storylines but Rachel is at NYADA and Quinn at Yale**

**Song quoted at start end and title~ 'Black and Blue' by Carlie De Boer**

**Will be trigger warnings on appropriate chapters.**

**_We're All Black and Blue_**

* * *

_'No one said it'll be perfect, no one knows it'll all work out in the end'_

Upon the first knock, Quinn rushed to unlock the door, praying that it would be the one person she longed for, but she couldn't deny the ache of doubt that sat heavy in her heart as she slid across the bolt.

_This isn't happening._

Rachel after all these months of silence towards her is here for real... Crying at her door. Quinn looked at the girl for a moment, the doubt replaced by heartbreak for the small beauty. She too felt empty upon hearing of her friend's death, but she couldn't begin to comprehend what Rachel was going through seeing as it was her boyfriend.

"Come here sweet heart," Quinn soothed as she pulled her inside. It was then she broke. A painstakingly loud cry broke through swollen, chapped lips, followed by a string of equally hurtful sobs, letting her body go limp now the blonde finally had her in her arms. "Shhhhhhh. I'm here now. I've got you." She soothed rain-soaked brunette hair as she spoke, "And I promise I will _never_ let you go." Quinn finally let one of her own tears fall, noticing the crack in her own voice. She placed a gentle kiss onto the smaller girls forehead, holding her steady as she quivered in her arms. Quinn closed her eyes, desperately trying to hold back any more tears. She moved one of her arms free to shut the door, the bang causing Rachel to jump slightly.

It could have been half an hour they were stood there- Quinn couldn't tell. Right now breathing seemed the hardest thing. Something so easy normally just wasn't happening no matter how much Quinn thought about it, every breath was painful, as though her body had forgotten how to get the one thing it was craving. But for a moment, it didn't feel like the air was her drug. It was Rachel.

Said girls shivering brought her back into the moment, back into the fact that the freezing girl was in her arms. "Come on, lets go get you into something dry- you must be frozen." Rachel just about managed to gain enough strength to take her weight back onto her feet, holding Quinn's hand firmly as she lead her through to her bedroom. Quinn grabbed a large pink towel along with an oversized 'Rent' T-Shirt and short red shorts with little gold stars. They always reminded her of Rachel, not even having to think before grabbing them for her, hoping to make her happier, just a little. And it did, it went unseen but really for a minute, Rachel's red eyes were focused on the glittery gold pattern she knew Quinn had picked especially. That's why she came here. They hadn't spoken in months and frankly things had been awkward between them since they parted ways and neither really knew why. But, despite all of the arguments in the past, Quinn just seemed right- she'd always be there due to the magnetism that seemed to pull them together, yet repel each other at the same time.

"Rachel, are you going to be okay to get dry and changed?" Quinn had placed Rachel down on to the double bed in the middle of the room and was now kneeling in front of her, holding both of her hands. The emotionally drained girl sniffed a little as she nodded. "Okay." She stood and walked back into the small kitchen-living room of her flat. "I'll be just out here." It was only a few minutes later when another loud sob echoed through the rooms causing Quinn to rush in immediately. Rachel was just sat in her underwear holding a broken necklace in her hands. It was her _Finn_ necklace. "It's okay, it's okay. I'll fix it, give it here." Rachel immediately placed it carefully into the other girl's outstretched hand. "The clasp's just come loose that's all." Rachel moved her hands up to her head, so ashamed of what she had done. It wasn't her fault though- it'd just broken when she tried to pull her top over her head, yet Rachel felt so much guilt she just wanted to cave in. "There." Quinn smiled with the necklace, following a few swift movements with her hands, mending the jewellery with no problem. She climbed onto the bed behind the girl, kneeling and lifted up her loose hair, fixing the necklace back in place. "Good as new." Quinn smiled awkwardly as she got off the squeaky bed which was currently doing a better job than she was at breaking the awkward yet somehow tender silence. "Let me help you." Quinn grabbed the clean T-shirt and pulled it over the tiny girl's head, to which Rachel gratefully obliged. She then grabbed the shorts and put them on her as quickly as possible as she was trying not to make Rachel feel awkward yet that was something that didn't even cross that girls mind. The blonde then grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her visitor, creating a cocoon-like image.

Without words, she lifted Rachel into her arms, carrying her effortlessly through to sit on the couch, grabbing a hairbrush off the breakfast bar before cushioning them both down onto the cream-white material. She slowly started to work her way through the knotted brunette hair, whilst Rachel sat vaguely staring at the wall. When she was done, Quinn pulled a hair band off of her wrist and tied Rachel's hair softly into a loose bun. Rachel had been struggling to keep her eyes open, something about Quinn's warm embrace and the delicateness of her actions just calmed her completely, letting the beckoning sleep enter. A flush of cold air washed over her. Rachel's eyes bolted wide open immediately. "Hey, it's just me, I'm so sorry I was just swapping it for the blanket," she rushed motioning to the towel in her hand she had just removed. She couldn't fight it any longer. Trickles of moisture began to run from soft brown eyes. "It's okay to cry Rachel. I'm here... I've got you." The smaller girl buried her head into Quinn's shoulder, the blonde holding her tighter than anything she had before. She wrapped the blanket around them just before she began to sob quietly too, half thankful that Rachel's drowned her's out. It was okay for Rachel to cry. It was good for her to get it out but no one could see Quinn cry. She was a cold-hearted head strong bitch... She wasn't supposed to cry... But she still couldn't help herself every night, dampening her pillows, until she fell asleep. Soon, they both gave in to the comfort of the darkness brought by sleep. Rachel didnt want to dream. She just wanted sleep, when time would pass and she wouldn't have any haunting or guilty thoughts occupying her mind. She could just be at peace. But Quinn dreaded the nights, dreaded having to face her deepest demons and darkest fears just to get through another day living. She battled against her falling eyelids as long as she could, before finally letting them drop.

All she wanted to do was to whisk Rachel back to the choir room, where one song could make it seem like life wasn't quite so bad. But she couldn't. Because memories have no sound. She longed for her heart to be quiet too, but when a broken Rachel arrived on her doorstep, her heart had never cried out with desperation so loud.

'_But when it all comes down, we're all black and blue. We're black and blue.'_

* * *

**Thank-you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue? Sorry fornthe shortness, its an introductory chapter sort of thing. America- happy thanksgiving! Fellow Englishpeople- happy... Friday..?(:**


End file.
